


You're Not Going Alone

by Kawaii_Dia (Kawaii_Di)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frayed, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Scisaac - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Di/pseuds/Kawaii_Dia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore Isaac’s heavy breathing down his neck. He tried to ignore the long fingers sliding along his crotch making his breath hitch. He tried to ignore the fact that Isaac’s growing arousal was beginning to press itself against him. And as the cycle jerked over bumps in the road, Scott felt himself loosing focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a short little something, mainly for myself LOL, that I just HAD to write. Takes place during Teen Wolf's episode 'frayed' in which Scott and Isaac are actually planning to go eat. 
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf fic that i have published. Hope you like it as much as I do.

                Scott knew he was in for it. He knew he would regret it. He knew that he just should have put his foot down and called it a day. He knew it would turn out like this the moment his tall blonde roommate entered his room silently, pressing himself against the wall hands in pocket. He saw the twinkle that went off in his eye as let a sly smirk cross his face.

                Scott knew what he was in for.

                He tried to avoid it, told him he’d go alone. After all, he drove a motorcycle, and putting two people on it was a no-no.

                Isaac had walked over to him, stepping slowly while eyeing the young wolf. His eyes had looked him  up and down as he approached. “You’re not going alone.” He had said with that perfect smile of his. The fucking smile that made Scott choke on his words, his mouth hanging open slightly. “C’mon.” Isaac gestured for the door.

                Scott knew what was coming. Yet, he couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no.

                The weight of Isaac’s body against him made Scott sweat. Obviously they would be sitting that way for a while, but it didn’t stop Scott’s heart from thudding in his chest. He slipped his helmet on quickly, fumbling with the buckle to distract himself from Isaac’s hand snaking around his waist.

                “Umm…” Scott let out, not that he had anything he could say against their sudden closeness.

                “Yeah?” he could physically hear the taller boy smirking, enjoying it.

                “Just…hang on tight.” He started the bike and Isaac’s grip only tightened pressing himself closer to Scott.

                It wasn’t long before they were on the road, although Scott was a little worried he would end up crashing when Isaac’s hands seemed to wonder farther south than they needed to.

 _Maybe it was an accident._ He thought to himself.

                He felt the boy’s large hands move again, even lower now, a finger tracing the lines in his jeans.

_Nope, definitely not an accident._

“Isaac?” he questioned, but the sound of the bike was too loud, and his helmet muffled his words.

                Isaac pressed himself closer rubbing against Scott as he did so.

                A shiver ran through his body from his head to his groin. He felt Isaac lean forward positioning his head perfectly and planting a kiss on the brunette’s neck.

                Goddamn it, he knew it! He fucking knew that he was up to good.

                He felt Isaac’s laugh reverberate through his body.

Scott tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore Isaac’s heavy breathing down his neck. He tried to ignore the long fingers sliding along his crotch making his breath hitch. He tried to ignore the fact that Isaac’s growing arousal was beginning to press itself against him. And as the cycle jerked over bumps in the road, Scott felt himself loosing focus.

                “Isaac…” he breathed knowing full well that his friend could not hear him.

                He kept his eyes forward, licking his lips in anticipation as he felt fingers fumbling with his zipper. His face flushed furiously.

                _Are you for real right now?_

Isaac let the tips of his finger press against Scott’s erection, making him moan. He could barely make out the noise, but with his heightened senses her he could, and he smiled.

                The two were lucky the road was clear this late at night, if not, Scott was sure he would have crashed by now. His heart beat raced as the blonde’s fingers worked at his button, giving his hand access to what he wanted.

                Scott felt his body surge with arousal as Isaac palmed at his clothes cock. Thankfully a red light stopped them and allowed him to throw back his head moaning.  His brows furrowed as Isaac pulled his hardening cock from his boxers. The cook night air had him gasping as it wrapped around his exposed member.

                _Really, what kind of kink was this?_

                Isaac stroked him, smirking as the member leaked pre-cum that coated his hands.  Scott closed his eyes and licked his lips once more.

                Isaac’s hand slowed to a steady pace. He pumped the shaft stopping at the tip to squeeze and finger.

                Yeah, they were definitely lucky no one was on the road.

                Scot shifted in his seat, growing fonder of the touch as seconds passed. Those seconds passed far too quickly as the light shifted from red to green. With no one behind them Scott took the time to yank off his helmet.  He was panting now as Isaac’s hand continued to pump him not even stopping when Scott spoke to him.

                “Isaac…”

                “Yes Scott.” He pressed his lips against his neck which was easier now that his helmet was off.

                “I think we should cancel dinner plans.”

                Isaac didn’t respond, only laughed into the boy’s neck in agreement.

               

                


End file.
